Hening
by Kucing Sant
Summary: Eren dipanggil atasannya. Sayangnya Eren tak ingat telah melakukan kesalahan apa pun yang membuatnya bisa dipanggil Pak Bos utusan neraka jahanam itu. Jadi... ada apa dengan Cinta? eh, ada apa dengan Levi? "Tuhan, selamatkanlah bokongku," Eren menangis pilu.


**Hening**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fanfic ini penuh dengan nama produk, tanpa sensor, jadi, yah... Shingeki no Kyojin dan merk-merk produk yang saya sebutkan di sini semuanya bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, sekarang pasti saya lagi mandi duit dan saya sudah borong komik di Gramedia!

**Warning : **Author pengamat iklan! Author baru ulang tahun (promosi)! Cerita agak aneh bin gaje dan author belum publish chapter lanjutan fanfic pertamanya! Author akhirnya bisa akses lagi setelah sekian lamanya!

* * *

Apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika atasanmu memanggilmu?

Atasan yang suka menyiksamu secara verbal mau pun secara fisik.

Atasan yang telah menyakiti hati rapuhmu dan melukai kulit mulus ala pemain iklan sabun Lux milikmu yang sangat berharga melebihi gorengan mana pun (?)

Dan dia orang yang bisa membuatmu mati kutu hanya dengan satu tatapan.

Dia juga orang yang tak segan-segan menendang pantatmu sampai jadi iga penyetnya indomie kalau kau tak bisa memusnahkan setitik debu di pojok kolong mejanya.

Orang itu pula penyebab munculnya lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua bola matamu yang cantik dan kantung mata yang lipatannya melebihi punya pak sebeye. (gawat kalau pak sebeye baca, masuk penjara saya!)

Pastinya perasaanmu campur aduk.

Kesal. Iya. Takut. Iya. Pengen nangis. Iya. Udahlah, mati aja.

Itulah yang dirasakan Eren saat ini. Campur aduk kayak rujak buatan tetangga di sebelah rumah saya. *ngunyah mangga*

Eren menelan ludah. Kira-kira hal apa gerangan yang membuat ia dipanggil iblis cebol ini? Um... ada yang melotot, Ren.

Eren mengingat-ingat perilakunya beberapa hari terakhir. Perasaan semua tugas ia laksanakan dengan baik. Ia tak pernah terlambat (setelah digantung di monas). Ia selalu membersihkan jamban-jamban di kantor hingga nge-cling, ngalahin kaca di iklan cling. Dia sekarang mandi dua kali sehari (emang biasanya berapa kali, Mas?!). Ia selalu datang ke kantor dalam keadaan rapi, rambut klimis dan bebas bakteri.

...

Oke, mungkin yang rambut klimis itu bo'ongan, tapi tetep aja rapi dan yang terpenting bebas bakteri.

Jadi... ada apa gerangan? Ada apa dengan Cinta? Ada apa dengan Eyang Subur? Ada apa dengan bos Levi? Eren jadi gundah bak remaja dimabuk cinta.

'Seseoraang! Tolong beri aku jawabaaan!' teriak Eren pilu di dalam hati.

Pak bos berhenti jalan. Eren yang dari tadi ngekor ikutan berhenti. Levi berputar dan kini menghadap anak buahnya dengan tatapan iblis jahanam habis selesai boker. Eren keringat dingin.

"Yeager."

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yaa, P-p-p-p-pa-ak?" Eren jambak-jambak rambut dalam hati.

"Ada kabar bagus."

"Y-ya?"

"Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya."

"..."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba Levi berputar ke arah lain. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah benda nistah berwarna ungu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengucapkannya, kalimat tabu itu.

"Mastin. Good~"

"Mastin. Good~"

"Mastin. Good~"

Dan dia mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar sedatar papan talenan dan mengucapkannya... tiga kali. Dengan nada yang datar pula.

"Dan jangan lupa mainkan permainan terbaru kami, Mbaktin Ekstrak Kulit Manggis di Google Play. Good~" Masih muka papan cucian.

"..."

Hening (lagi).

Eren terbengong-bengong. Sumpah! Ini apaan?! Jebakan Batman? Eh, tapi acaranya udah ga ada lagi. Super Trap? Emang masih ada acaranya? Mana kamera tersembunyinya? Eren noleh ke kanan dan ke kiri ala ibu-ibu senam. Sedangkan Levi... masih dengan posisi menggenggam benda ungu itu dengan wajah triplek seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu. Dan muncul sebuah suara dari balik lemari.

"CUT!"

Eren melongo.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang muncul dari berbagai tempat absurd. Lantai, langit-langit, kolong meja, toilet, pot bunga, pohon beringin (kuntilanak!) dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kerja bagus, Levi," bapak kumis yang teriak, 'CUT!' barusan menepuk bahu Levi dan dibalas anggukan singkat bonus tatapan jijik darinya. Bapak itu kemudian tersenyum genit ke arah Eren. Merinding. Setelah bapak itu berlalu, Levi langsung men-disinfeksi kuman-kuman penyakit dari bahunya dengan semprotan ramuan racikan sendiri. Eren mendekati Levi ragu-ragu.

"Um, Pak? Sebenarnya... ini lagi apaan ya?"

Levi mengangkat sebelah alis. Tapi samar-samar di mata orang awam.

"Kau tak lihat bocah? Kita baru saja main iklan."

Hening (season 3).

Sejak kapan direktur perusahaan plus sekretaris imutnya main iklan dadakan?

Mana gua cuma kedapetan peran jelek. Cuma sempat gagap-gagap dan melongo. Apa kata Enyak Karula?

Dan apa pula itu Mastin? Mbaktin? Tukang jamu? Gak kenal gua!

Nanti apa lagi? Indomie rasa ekstrak kulit manggis?!

Jangan sampai iklan ini bersambung seperti Marjan dan Mie Sedaap!

Eren menggila.

* * *

Dan itulah fanfic labil yang saya buat di hari pertama masuk sekolah yang merupakan ulang tahun saya (promosi lagi). Akhirnya bisa akses lagi! Sudah beberapa hari nggak bisa buka makanya nggak bisa update. Yah, sebenarnya selain itu juga saya gak punya nyali buat nge-publishnya, hehe. Terima kasih banyak!

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
